spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Drafted In
Drafted In is the seventh episode of the show, Time Travellers and the first episode of the second two part episode of the show. Plot The Tardis arrives on a interplanetary battlefield of sorts as a war is going on and everyone is being drafted in as quick as they can for reinforcements. Transcript *(The Tardis is in pursuit of a small spacecraft, unknown that this is around 5 to 10 minutes after the last events from A Homecoming Experiment where Patrick has joined the Tardis crew as a new second companion to the 903 year old Time Lord, the Doctor who is frantically working at the controls as his usual reckless self because he always gets into a predicament of craziness.) *SpongeBob: What's the newest emergency? It's been 10 minutes in space, you were all planets in the sky and now, you've got yourself in whatever is here now. *Doctor: To save you time, it's mauve. *Patrick: Why would be mauve? Any other reason it would be mauve than the usual red. *Doctor: It's coded in the Universe as the universally recognized color for danger, does no-one teach you that anymore? *SpongeBob: No, but then what happened to red? *Doctor: For you, that's just humans. By everyone else's standards in the universe, red's just the camp color. The ship I'm following's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go. *SpongeBob: And that's pretty much safe, is it? *Doctor: Totally, so believe me then. *(The Tardis produces a bang as sparks come from the main console an time rotor.) *Doctor: Okay then, reasonably. Should have really just have said reasonably there. No, It's jumping time tracks, trying to get away from us. *Patrick: What exactly is this thing that we're chasing? *Doctor: No idea. *SpongeBob: Then why are we chasing it? *Doctor: It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from a new adventure. *(The Tardis spins towards the spaceship as the titles begin. The Tardis lands in a cupboard of all places.) *Patrick: So, where is now? *Doctor: I don't know everything, Patrick! You two should stop asking me all these questions. *SpongeBob: Hey, don't bark on us. *Doctor: Sorry, I just need to get used to other kinds of people. *(He walks outside into an corridor into an army base.) *Doctor (outside): Want to see something exciting, you two? Come over here. *(They run into a walkway above the solders, some of them alien, some of them human - all of a mix up.) *SpongeBob: That's pretty cool. *Patrick: Which war are they fighting for? *Doctor: Good question, perhaps between 3491AD and near the ending of the 7 war. *Patrick: 7 war? *Doctor: A war that was stationed every 7th of July. From seven thousand, seven hundred and seventy until 7.7.7777. A seven year old war. *SpongeBob: Best war ever. *Doctor: More like worst war ever. *SpongeBob: I suppose, in a way. *Alien Solder Guard: 'xuse me, you three. Report to the commander. *SpongeBob: Finally, business as usual. *Patrick: What do you mean? *SpongeBob: It's a template. We recycle it. Every time we go on an adventure, this happens. *Patrick: What is it this time? *(They come into the commander's room.) *Commander: We scanned you on the way in, for the other two. But, I know you. The Doctor. Nice work on some of the stuff you've done and have yet to do. *Doctor: So, what's next, commander? *Commander: Final stages of our latest war. Hyper-space field of war. Being going on for fifty years now. We need you as our planner in the war. Right here, right now. *Doctor: I accept, but what about my two companions here. *Commander: I can get them onto the fields, how about a little bit of training on the war? *SpongeBob and Patrick: Yes, sir! *(They salute him, to the Doctor's annoyance of people that salute him or other people.) *Commander: Time to get our game on. *(He throws a folder onto the table as the episode ends with TO BE CONTINUED.) Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Time Travellers Category:Two-part episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Doctor Who Crossovers